Glimpses
by opal.seline
Summary: An alternate reality Clark Kent finds himself in our universe. Set after Escape in Season 9. Chlollie/Chlark are the main focus, though other characters are involved as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada

A/N: In my mind, this story is a "missing episode". I am a fan of Chlark from way back (thought they had great potential), but also enjoy Chloe and Oliver together now. This story deals with both relationships as they are around Escape (the last episode I watched of Season 9), though I'm generally aware of the plot for the rest of the season. The story jumps around a bit in time (and universes), but I'm trying to make it easy to follow.

**Our Universe, Present Time**

"Chloe!" Clark shouted, running into the Watchtower. "There you are."

"I'm always here, Clark," she frowned, turning back to her computer. "What's up? Is there something you wanted?" She was acting a little cold, he thought.

"No," he said, coming to stand behind her. "Nothing specific, just wanted to see you." He put his hands on her shoulders, frowning when she tensed up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning her to face him. She looked up at him, confused.

"Nothing," she said, backing away slightly. "But I'm starting to think there might be something wrong with you. After you feeling okay, after yesterday?"

He looked at her strangely. "I'm fine. I just feel a little strange today," he said, smiling. "I feel better now that I've seen you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled back. He took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss, but just as he was about to touch her lips she shoved at him and screamed, "Clark! What the hell?"

His eyes widened with hurt. "I knew something was wrong!" he said, looking down and noticing her bare finger. "Where's your ring?"

"My ring?" Chloe asked, sidestepping him to put some distance between them. "What does this have to do with my ring?" He took a step forward only to have her take another one back.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I haven't worn it in a while, Clark!" she said, eyeing him warily. "Didn't you notice?"

"What?" he said, angrily. He was sure she had been wearing it yesterday, but he guessed he hadn't specifically noticed it. "Why not?"

"Why do you think?" she said with eye roll. "With everything that happened…" she trailed off, looking away. "Plus, Ollie wouldn't like it very much," she finished.

Now he was confused. "Oliver?" he asked. "Why would he care?"

She looked at him like he'd grown two heads, then narrowed her eyes. "Clark, I know that the Irish B & B incident was a shock to you, but don't tell me you repressed it completely."

"Irish B & B? You mean the place we went last month?"

"Yeah, evil succubus killing men, Ollie almost getting killed…" She said in a slow, 'teacher' voice.

"I remember," snapped Clark, moving closer to her. He was relieved when she didn't back away.

"Well, Ollie and I aren't exactly together, but I think he would mind if my ring scratched his back while we were… being intimate."

At that moment, Clark saw red. "You slept with Oliver!" he shouted.

Chloe pierced her lips. "Clark I realize that you're an old-fashioned guy, but not everyone has a holier than thou attitude towards sex."

"You slept with Oliver!" he repeated in a hurt tone, eyes watering.

Chloe's face softened. "I know you don't agree, but it's my decision to make. I'm moving on."

"How could you do this to me?" exclaimed Clark, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Clark, this isn't about you," she said.

"How is this not about me?" he said. "I wake up to find the bed empty, and after having the most bizarre conversation with Lois, I come to make sure my fiancée is alright only to find her without her engagement ring on, telling me she slept with one of my friends."

Chloe was stunned into silence. "What? Fiancée? Engagement ring? Oh my god... The accident yesterday." Realization dawned on her. "Clark, this is going to sound crazy, but I think you're in the wrong universe."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like the start and the concept. I love Chloe with both Clark and Oliver, but of course she can't be with both (well maybe- that would make an interesting story), so alternate realities is my way of having cake and eating it too! There isn't any Chlark or Chlollie in this chapter, but the next will be a continuation of Chapter 1- hello Chlark awkwardness. I'm just explaining some things here.

**Our Universe, Yesterday**

Clark walked into the warehouse cautiously. He hadn't been able to see inside. The thought made him nervous. Either someone knew enough to line the place with lead, or they were using some seriously old paint.

Chloe had called him earlier and asked him to check out a suspicious-looking property after work. It belonged to one of Tess Mercer's assistants. That in itself wasn't odd, but considering the amount of goods and traffic around the supposedly-abandoned building, and the fact that the assistant had mysteriously disappeared several weeks before, was enough to warrant a visit Chloe thought. Clark agreed.

The place looked abandoned, except for the two muscle guys standing by a door near the back. A little superspeed and strength had them down for the count and Clark was through the door. The looks of shock on the room's occupants soon gave way to shouts of anger, and, from one young girl, of warning.

The room was large, with a giant cylinder-like device spinning in the center of the room. Clark felt himself being pulled toward it, but by the time he tried to move away, he found he couldn't. Its force was all encompassing and he realized it too late. He could do nothing but wait as the invisible force drew him closer and closer until he was at the center of the cylinder. He heard screams and shortly after, a giant explosion. Using all his strength to look up, he saw the room in ruins beyond the edge of the cylinder and then, blackness.

It was only twenty minutes later that Chloe and Oliver found him like this. Lying in the center of the cylinder, in the middle of a ruined laboratory . Confused at what had taken out their invincible friend, they carefully carried him to Oliver's car and drove him home, putting him to bed.

"Do you think we should make sure he's okay?" asked Oliver, looking down at Clark's form.

"His pulse is strong," said Chloe. "If he doesn't wake up by morning I'll start to worry." She rubbed her neck tiredly while walking out of Clark's bedroom. "I should get back to Watchtower and figure out what was in that laboratory. If there really is something wrong with him, it'll be in those files we collected."

Oliver moved to stand behind her in the hall and began rubbing her shoulders. "Oh, that feels good," she whispered. "It's been a long day."

Oliver began nuzzling her neck. "How about we forget the files and go back to my place?" he breathed into her ear.

"Ugh, I wish I could," she groaned, turning around in his arms. "But the files…"

"I have computers at my place," he said, giving her a kiss that made her ache for more.

"Two birds, huh?" she teased playfully.

"Exactly," he said, kissing her again. "Of course," he said after they broke apart. "I don't know if this bird can wait till then." He pressed the reason for his impatience against her stomach. "Metropolis is 30 minutes away."

"Well, you're going to have to wait," she said, walking down the stairs. "Because Lois is at the Talon and Clark is here. Unless…" She smirked at him as he dragged her to the car.

"Let's find a back road," he said, slamming the farmhouse's front door in his haste.

**Our Universe, This Morning (30 minutes before Chapter 1)**

Clark awoke to his alarm clock beeping. Rolling over, he was surprised to find the bed empty beside him. That's odd, he thought. Chloe never gets up before him. He listened intently and discovered she wasn't even inside the house. He extended his aural search further until he heard her heartbeat at the Watchtower.

He was trying to discern who else was with her when his cell phone started ringing. The Caller I.D. said Lois and he groaned before picking up.

"Lois."

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he returned.

"Did you just get up?" she questioned. "Oliver and Chloe said you weren't feeling well yesterday."

"I was fine yesterday," he said, confused. "What's up, Lois?" Why are you calling me, he thought.

"I just wanted to wish you a 'good morning'."

"Okay," he said, a little bewildered. "Good morning to you too."

"Thanks, now I've gotta go. Got a lead on big story. Political corruption, sexual misconduct."

"Sounds exciting," he said. "I'll see you at work."

"Great, can you bring me a latte from the Talon on your way in?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "You're buying the next round."

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you." She sounded hurt.

Clark frowned. Lois was acting strangely. They always traded off buying coffee. "Just a little tired. I'll be there in an hour, with your coffee."

"Okay," she said, though her tone still conveyed a little hurt. "I'm excited for tonight."

"Me too," he said, thinking of Chloe and his engagement party.

"What time should I be at the farm?" she asked.

"Around six would be good," he said. "The caterers will be here by then."

"You hired caterers?" she exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought Chloe told you."

"Chloe?"

"The caterers were her idea."

"Oh," said Lois. "Should I bring anything?"

"No, but you're supposed to make a toast."

"A toast?" said Lois.

"Yeah," he said. "It's tradition."

"Okaaaay," she said. She sounded like she was rolling her eyes. "You Kansans have some strange traditions."

"Well, I know it's not a 44 gun salute, but we'll just have to make do."

"Ha, ha," she said. "See you in an hour."

"Bye," he said and hung up. He shook his head, then went to take a shower. He rushed through getting ready before racing to the Watchtower to see his fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing this story! It's the first one I've ever let anyone read, so it's nice to hear someone finds it interesting. I'm trying to imagine our Clark in the other Clark's universe, though for some reason it's harder than the other way around. Of course, in my mind, by the episode Escape our Clark and Chloe are on their way to mending the friendship a bit, but there's still a lot of distance- especially for the other universe Clark who's used to having Chloe as his dedicated girlfriend/fiancee. Poor guy...

**Our Universe, Last Night (A few hours after the explosion)**

Tess Mercer emerged from the limousine with a scowl on her face. It seemed to be a permanent fixture these days. She was tired of having to fix other people's mistakes. Looking around the ruined laboratory, she replayed the security footage in her head. Clark had definitely been here, alone. Yet hadn't been among the bodies recovered later, so he had survived. She took a deep breath and walked over to the shell of the building.

"What caused the explosion?" she asked one of the men.

"Miss Mercer, hello," one replied. "As far as we can tell, they were running an experiment when the break-in occurred."

"Exactly what kind of experiment?" she asked, eyeing the cylinder.

"They were trying to access an alternate reality, using the specifications you provided and the meteor freak child."

"So what went wrong?"

"The testing was still in its beginning. They were only attempting to move a small sample of dirt with both organic and non-organic parts. When the intruder was drawn into the field, the cylinder couldn't adjust for the difference in size and the whole thing just exploded."

"Pack it all up and move it to the secondary site. There should be nothing left by morning." She moved back towards the car, ignoring the chorus of affirmations from the men. Something was bothering her about the video tape.

Back in the car, she opened her laptop to review the footage one more time. Looking at the video just before the explosion, she slowed it down, frame by frame. In the last frame before it cut out, she saw it. One second before, Clark was wearing a long black coat over black clothes and then, as if by magic, he was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. She smiled and touched the intercom button.

"Change of plans," she said, closing her laptop. "We're going to the Luthorcorp. facility just outside Granville."

"Yes, ma'am," came the answer from the front.

Something more had happened than just the explosion. The scientists at the second site would know.

**Our Universe, Present Time (Continuation of Chapter 1)**

"_How is this not about me?" he said. "I wake up to find the bed empty, and after having the most bizarre conversation with Lois, I come to make sure my fiancée is alright only to find her without her engagement ring on, telling me she slept with one of my friends."_

_Chloe was stunned into silence. "What? Fiancée? Engagement ring? Oh my god... The accident yesterday." Realization dawned on her. "Clark, this is going to sound crazy, but I think you're in the wrong universe." _

Clark was so angry that it took him a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Wrong universe?"

"Yesterday, I sent you to investigate a suspicious building owned by one of Tess Mercer's assistants and there was some sort of accident at the laboratory. Oliver and I found you unconscious and brought you home," Chloe explained. She moved over to one of the monitors and began clicking on the keyboard. "From what I can tell Luthorcorp. was experimenting with some sort of particle manipulation. Using technology and advanced quantum physics to move particles around in time and space. Very sophisticated quantum physics. Light years ahead of anything on Earth." She gave him a meaningful look.

Clark swallowed. He understood what that could mean. "How does this explain why everything is different?" asked Clark, looking at the monitors.

"There's a theory in quantum physics about alternate realities and universes. That in other planes of existence the choices we make are different. It's possible that somehow you were moved here from your universe and that the Clark Kent from this universe moved into yours. The information we got from the site is fragmented at best, but I sent the information to Oliver's scientists. Most of it was too technical to understand without a PhD in Physics."

"But I didn't go to any building yesterday," said Clark, unconsciously moving closer to her.

"I'm not sure that matters," said Chloe, getting a little uncomfortable with his nearness. It had been so long since he'd been close to her. "It might only take one accident to make the switch. But I don't know for sure. I'm still waiting for a reply from Oliver's lab." She got up and strode over to the coffee machine. "In the meantime, we can try to track down Toby Johnson, Tess' assistant," she said, pouring herself a cup.

"I guess some things are the same across all universes," said Clark, smiling. "Your amazing ability to brew the perfect cup of coffee is one of the things I love about you."

She nearly spit out her coffee and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he said, coming over to her as she coughed. "I guess I shouldn't have said that." He rubbed her back as she continued coughing, but she didn't move away.

"It's okay," she said, looking up at him. "I know this must be confusing for you. I mean… wait did you say you talked to Lois?" All of a sudden, Chloe was really concerned.

"Yeah, she called me earlier to ask for coffee," said Clark. "Why?"

"What did you talk about? I mean, you didn't say anything strange did you?" Chloe became conscious of his warm hand on her back, still rubbing. She moved away slightly.

"About my secret?" asked Clark. "No, of course not. She just wanted to say good morning and asked for a cup of coffee. Then we talked about the engagement party and…"

"What engagement party?" asked Chloe. "Are you and Lois…" she trailed off. "Just a second, this is getting confusing." She sat down on the nearby couch. "Did you actually say the words engagement party?"

"Well no," he said, coming to sit beside her. "She said she was excited about tonight."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "She was talking about your big date. You're supposed to cook for her at the farm tonight."

"Lois and I are dating? We're a couple?" Clark's face was the picture of disgust.

"Hey that's my cousin you're talking about!" said Chloe defensively. "Lois is great."

"She is," Clark assured her. "A wonderful person and a great reporter, but I'm in love with you," said Clark. "We're getting married next spring."

"Did I miss something?" asked a voice from the door.

Chloe and Clark turned their heads to see Oliver Queen standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. It was hard to imagine our Clark in the other universe, but I wanted to tell his story too- though the focus is mostly on the other Clark in this universe. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed- and please if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate! I'm not offended by constructive criticism. Oh, and next chapter we'll see Oliver's reaction to what Clark said. (Naturally, he heard every word.)

**The Other Universe, Present Time (Morning after the Explosion)**

"Clark. Clark wake up." Clark blinked to see Chloe standing over him. "Clark, you're gonna be late for work. It's 8:30. Superspeed isn't an excuse to be lazy."

"Chloe, what're you doing here? How did I get here?" Clark sat up.

Chloe tilted her head. "You were asleep when I got here last night." She indicated the couch he was lying on. "You seemed tired and I didn't want to wake you up."

"You slept here last night?" asked Clark, confused.

"Yeah, didn't you get my text?"

"No."

"Oh, well I finished earlier than I thought at Watchtower so I figured we could maybe talk about tomorrow night," she said.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked, getting off the couch and heading toward the kitchen. "I have plans for tomorrow night."

Chloe followed him to the kitchen. "I know," she said, almost sighing. "I know you wanted to do most of the work because I'm planning the main event, but I was hoping you could at least fill me in." She watched as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Main event?" Clark asked, taking a big gulp.

Chloe laughed. "The wedding," she said, holding up her left hand.

Clark spit out his milk. "You're getting married?"

"Okay, what is going on?" asked Chloe, approaching him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Clark said. His eyebrows tipped upward as she put a hand on his chest. "Chloe, don't you think this is a little soon? How long has it been since Jimmy died?"

"Jimmy? I thought we put this issue to rest a long time ago," said Chloe, pulling him into a hug, which he reluctantly accepted. "Jimmy is my past. I loved him, but not the same way I love you."

Clark was beyond confused, but before he could respond, his cell phone started to ring. His heart lit up when he saw it was Lois calling. "Chloe, I have to go. I'll see you later." He blurred out of the house leaving nothing but a gust of wind in his wake.

Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath and willed her tears back. Something was wrong with Clark. She had suspected something the night before. He never, ever wore black unless… red kryptonite. Maybe he'd been exposed somehow? But why would he act so cold towards her? Just yesterday he had been so excited about their engagement and subsequent wedding. He insisted on planning the party himself because he was worried about her taking on too much, what with Watchtower and the wedding.

Chloe gathered her things and prepared to make the journey to Metropolis. She opened her phone and called Oliver. She informed him of Clark's odd behavior and they agreed to meet at Watchtower in an hour.

"I'll bring the coffee and bagels," said Chloe, turning out of the Kents' driveway.

"Don't worry about it, Chloe. We'll figure it out," said Oliver.

"Thanks," she returned. "See you soon."

"Bye." She put down her phone and tried to concentrate on the road. She trusted Clark implicitly. He would never hurt her, never deceive her. There just had to be an explanation for his strange behavior.

**Other Universe, Same Time in Metropolis**

Clark walked into the Daily Planet, wondering what had gotten into Chloe. It wasn't just her declaration of love (maybe she just meant as friends), it was her whole demeanor. He hadn't been on the best of terms with her for a while, though they were both slowly starting to trust each other again. But for her to act so familiar with him… He just wasn't ready for that with her. And now she was going to marry Oliver? Where did that come from?

"Lois!" he called, jogging to stand beside her desk. "Good morning!"

Lois looked up at him from behind her coffee. "Morning," she yawned, then turned back towards her computer. Clark frowned.

"How'd you sleep?" he tried again, sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Fine," said Lois without taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm working on a big story now."

"Maybe I can help?"

"You can get me more coffee," she said, handing him her cup. He sighed and returned a few seconds later with a steaming cup.

"Thanks," she said, then returned to her work. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked back at him. "What is it, Clark?"

"Nothing," he said, hurt. "Is something wrong? Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Oh my god, Clark. Not this again," sighed Lois. "I promise I will be there on time and I will be dressed appropriately and completely prepared. Everything will be perfect, okay?"

He was hurt by her tone, but didn't comment. "Okay", he said lamely. "Did you talk to Chloe today? She was acting strangely this morning."

"No. Strange how?"

Clark didn't want to tell Lois that Chloe may have slept over, especially when he couldn't remember what had happened exactly. "I'm worried about her and Oliver."

Lois looked at him with wide eyes. "Her and Oliver… together?" She yanked on Clark's arm and led him into an empty office.

"Well you saw them at the Bed and Breakfast," said Clark as she closed the door.

"You think they slept together?" asked Lois.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I think so," said Clark.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. Are you sure?" choked Lois. Clark could see her holding back tears.

"Lois," he sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I… Oliver's a good man. I just hope he and Chloe are doing the right thing."

He leaned in for a kiss, but got an angry shove in the chest, "What the hell, Clark?" she spat. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get even or something?"

"Get even?"

"I thought you were better than that, Clark." She moved away from him and crossed her arms. God she's hot when she's upset, he thought. "I guess instead of moping in your barn you're just going to sleep with the girlfriend of the man who stole your fiancée. Personally, I preferred the old way. At least then you were only hurting yourself." She turned toward the door, ready to storm out.

"My fiancée?" he exclaimed, louder than he'd anticipated.

"Yes, Clark. I'm not sure what you saw between Chloe and Oliver, but you should go talk to her before you call the wedding off. Chloe is my best friend. I can't believe she'd sleep with my boyfriend." With that, she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Clark alone in the empty office. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Lois was dating Oliver and he was engaged to Chloe? What the hell had happened to him last night? He immediately thought of the warehouse and the laboratory yesterday. Something had gone, horribly, terribly wrong and now the universe was completely out of wack. He sighed and thought of the one person who could figure this out. The one person who he didn't want to see. He'd broken her heart so many times and didn't want to do it again. He steeled himself and set out for Watchtower.


End file.
